This Year's Love
by litfan1824
Summary: They're alot older, but the love they shared years ago is still alive and well. Like he said, This year's love had better last. oneshot futurefic. Thanks for all the reviews so far!


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my creative brain : ooh yeah, and my DVDs /

A/N I was a bit disappointed with the lack of reviews for my other stories, but I've decided to post one more. Hey, third times a charm, right? Still a one-shot song-fic, so enjoy!

Litfan1824

_This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on_

Dancing. Something Jess Mariano was never good at. Even now, as an adult he couldn't keep his steps in check. And yet, her he was. Swaying to a lame song that music fans would frown upon, with a goofy grin on his face. He wasn't just dancing, but he was dancing with _her._

Her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck, hands playing with his dark locks. He had his hands firmly on her back, yet sometimes, when he was feeling adventurous, he would let them slip a bit lower until he felt her blush in the crook of his neck. He would simply smile, and tilt her chin so they were eye to eye; a heated battle between brown and blue. She looked away first, of course. It had been that way since they were 17, discovering love for the first time.

_Turning circles when time again_

_It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet urning circles when time again_

Ah, 17. So long ago, and yet he remembered everything that happened during those younger years. Sure they hit rough patches, every good couple did. But they made it through together each time more stronger than the last. He remembered how shy she used to be, and how simply holding her hand could make her cheeks pink in color. He smirked to himself. If only she knew then what power she really had over him. They song changed...more cheesiness. He rubbed small circles on her back, taking note of the shivers he felt as he did so. Yup, he still had it. Just then, she lifted her head a bit, and he could feel her warm breath tickle his ear. He almost melted right there. He smiled thinking that maybe she still had it too.

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last_

People were starting to leave. Not many people were left on the dance floor, and yet there they were, still dancing. Her feet, he could tell, were sore with blisters, but neither cared much. Her shoes were abandoned a few hours ago, and he was holding her up for the most part anyway. He kissed her temple softly, letting her know he was still with her. Even though she already knew he was always with her. Her hair was a bit more faded now, and when he looked into her eyes, they weren't a dark blue, but a more cloudy sky blue. She was still beautiful, and he told her everyday.

The DJ was gone. Soon, they were just standing there, enjoying the silence, and the sound of each others heart beat. He lifted her head up, and brought her soft lips to meet his; Short and sweet, just like always before pulling away. She warmed his insides with her smile, even though it was threatening to snow any minute. He took her hand, suddenly thinking up a place to go.

_If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet_

The bridge was their spot. In fact, they had carved their names numerous times into the dilapidated wood, making sure that everyone knew that it was their spot. They both sat next to each other, never letting go of the others hand. He felt so much like that rebellious teenager all over again, and she looked just like her 17 year old self. He looked at the wood carefully. Each intricate carving telling a piece of their past.

"Hey Jess?" she whispered softly.

"Hmm?" he answered dreamily.

"Do you have something to carve with on you?" He looked at her for a moment.

"Why Ms. Gilmore. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't carry a knife with me?" he asked teasingly. He was surprised when he called her by her maiden name, 'Gilmore'. She hadn't been a Gilmore in a very long time.

"Hmm, probably a smart one." she retorted. He just smirked, and pulled out his pocket knife, handing it too her.

"I'm making a final carving in here, ok? Who knows when we'll be back here again."

"When is the next kid getting married?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Jess, you know as well as I do that Jake was the last of them. All of them are grown now, and we may never get a chance to come back here. What should I carve?" Jess thought a minute, looking into her eyes for a minute.

"Remember when you dumped Logan, and I sang you that quote when you came back?" She seemed to think for a while before a smile appeared on her face.

"It's perfect." She carefully carved each letter into the plank in front of her, Jess watching her as she did. He loved how she bit her lip gently when concentrating.

_When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet_

A few moments later, it was done. She looked at him, smiling when she caught him staring. He smiled back, and it was just like they were 17 again, just a couple of kids finding love and trust on a long road that eventually led to a long and happy life together, filled with numerous memories. He leaned towards her, placing a kiss on her lips. It was soft at first, until she pulled him on her, enjoying the feel if his weight on her. He slid her clothes off and she smiled to her self. Yup, she still had it.

They made love that night, right on the bridge as they had done numerous times over the years. It was like an unofficial tradition when the kids got married. They set it up in Stars Hollow, and they'd dance the whole night. Then they'd go to the bridge, and carve another piece of their life into it. Then, he'd make love to her, showing that after all this time he still loved her. She cried small tears of sadness, knowing that it was coming to an end, the tradition of feeling young and in lust for just one night. He gently kissed her tears away, and pulled her to her feet, each of them saying good bye to the sacred place they treasured. They ran their fingers over the most recent carving, before grasping each others hand, and walking back to the real world. Rory smiled, knowing that the words that the bridge now spoke were true, and she was glad that she believed them all those years ago:

_This year's love had better last_

_Rory & Jess _

_2054_

_This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
_

A/N Well guys, its finished. Please review, even if you totally hated it. Seriously, I want to know :

Love,

Litfan1824


End file.
